


summer fight and soulmates

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Series: the iconic summer fight [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Idol Life, M/M, Short Story, iconic summer fight, set in 2017 btw, side renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: "So you're telling me." Renjun sighed, for about the fifth time in just that minute, and then ran a hand down his face. "You called me your soulmate so that the fans would take the attention off you and Mark?""Precisely." Donghyuck replied.





	summer fight and soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> not properly edited ! so please ignore mistakes

"So you're telling me." Renjun sighed, for about the fifth time in just that minute, and then ran a hand down his face. "You called me your soulmate so that the fans would take the attention off you and Mark?"

"Precisely." Donghyuck replied.

After a small interview from their 'We Young' photoshoot, the answers they gave came out to the public, and fans were going pretty crazy with Donghyuck's reply to one of the questions. When he was asked to describe the members, he called Renjun his soulmate. Of course, people didn't need to know that it was a platonic relationship they had. 

Renjun groaned as his phone buzzed continuously, and notifications from a certain fuming male came on his screen. 

"You know how Jaemin gets when he sees stuff like this." Renjun said, picking up his phone and then starting to answer the messages he was getting. Jaemin was obviously going to be pissed. He was at the hospital for his daily check in, when he saw a post on instagram. The answer for Donghyuck's question caused him to jump out of his seat, and scare half the people in the waiting room. "He gets jealous by small things. Since he can't even stay at the dorms with us until the end of the year, and we barely meet."

"Tell your boyfriend to calm down." Donghyuck rolled his eyes, annoyed at the fact that they were being so dramatic. All he did was call Renjun his soulmate, nothing else.

The reason he called him his soulmate was because people were catching onto the relationship Donghyuck had with Mark. It wasn't anything big, just a small crush on each other, but the fans could see it very clearly. The managers, thankfully, already knew about this, so they weren't in any trouble. But the fans were merciless. Throwing fanfics over fanfics around, with video edits, alongside thousands of badly edited images. It didn't make them feel uncomfortable, as they had seen worse, _way__ worse, _but it still created a slightly awkward atmosphere around the two, even though they had already confessed their feelings for each other.

During Cherry Bomb era, Mark had gotten too casual with Donghyuck, and the two were quite openly being close with each other. They only realised they were doing this when one of the members pointed out the fact that Mark was now being lovey with Donghyuck. And so, they came up with a strategy. 

Their plan was to trick the fans into believing something that was a massive lie. First, they started off with the choreography in We Young. When Donghyuck tapped Mark's shoulder, and they both felt that tingly feeling, which was only there because they were touching each other in public, they decided to get rid of it. Donghyuck slid his hands beside himself, ignoring the disappointment he felt, since he knew it was the best thing for the two of them, and tried his best to keep a good distance between himself and Mark, and still keep the formation perfect.

Second, they were performing on stage, when Mark saw that Donghyuck was slightly ahead of his proper position. Instead of handling it the way he would've normally done so, which was walking up and whispering very gently in Donghyuck's ear to move back, he stomped his way, glaring at the group and then tapped Donghyuck, signalling him to go back. It was perfect actually, since Donghyuck happened to be in a bad mood and mocked Mark's actions, before shuffling back a bit and getting ready to dance.

Third, on the way to the airport, Mark suggested that they drop this facade, and simply continue acting like friends _only _since that was easier for him than to hate Donghyuck. But Donghyuck didn't like the idea. He insisted that Mark and him go on with the fake hatred, so that the fans don't get so close to the truth. As their car came to a stop, Mark, for the very first time, turned to Donghyuck and told him that he was "stupid and immature", before stumbling out of the car and walking through the crowd, holding his head down to hide his frown. Donghyuck followed him, slightly taken aback by the sudden outburst, but still held a small forced smile on his face.

After they had their small dispute at the airport, things dissolved and they returned to normal. Except, they continued with the plan. Fans had caught on to their unusual interactions, and had started getting worried. People had labelled it as the "MarkHyuck summer fight", and instead of making their relationship go on the downlow, it only highlighted them even more. The members questioned their odd behaviour with each other in front of the camera, since they were confused as to why Donghyuck had lied that he saved Mark as "Mark Hateful" when in fact he was saved as simply "Mork Hyung". Donghyuck and Mark told them about their plan, and they scoffed. Yes, they scoffed. And told them that their plan was horrible, as it would only bring them into the limelight more, causing bigger problems, and most probably involving higher members of staff to pry in on what was going on.

And still, the two didn't listen. They went on with the fake hatred for a whole month, and as they reached September, Donghyuck pouted and then told Mark he didn't like doing this anymore. Mark blinked a few times, surprised that it was Donghyuck who decided to give in first (well not exactly first, since Mark had already surrendered and was waiting for Donghyuck). 

"Well Haechannie." Renjun said, snapping Donghyuck out of his trance. "Are you and Mark hyung finally going to quit this game or are you going to keep it up?"

Donghyuck stared at Renjun for a few seconds before smiling. He shook his head at the question, before getting up and ignoring the way Renjun groaned out of frustration as his question remained unanswered. He watched as Donghyuck ran up the stage, where they were performing the last few stages of We Young, and wrapped his arms around Mark's neck, bringing him into a side hug. Mark, smiled at Donghyuck, and then returned the hug, glancing at the fans in the audience who let out loud screams of happiness, finally seeing their favourite members being cute with each other.

As the year finished, fans shed tears as they stared at their screens, which held pictures of Mark and Donghyuck laughing with each other. Then, Donghyuck confessed during a radio interview that he used to bicker with Mark, but now he thinks that Mark's cute and want to show his love for him. Mark, of course, remained silent on that, not wanting to confirm anything from his side otherwise fans would go even more crazier, most probably in a bad way, and only spoke about their predebut times.

They were then once in their dance practice room, finally resting after hours of training, when Doyoung thought it would be a great idea to do a live, since they hadn't done one in ages. The members shuffled over, pushing each other as the sweat from their bodies dried up, and they quickly applied a filter on the screen, to lighten the image up, so that it would look as if they all weren't extremely sleep deprived. 

When the camera switched on, the hand Mark had on Donghyuck's thigh, immediately jumped up and landed on Mark's head, and he nervously scratched it. Donghyuck laughed at this and leaned over to place a kiss on his cheek, only to get pushed away, with a eye roll that they both knew was meant for the camera. 

And then finally, the members were giving out presents to each other, and although it was meant to be secret, no one really hid who they got. Then as Mark picked up the present he got for Donghyuck, a loud "For your soulmate!" echoed through the room. The Dream members burst into laughter, knowing the fact that he wasn't really lying, but Mark kept an awkward smile on his face, wanting to accept the soulmate comment, but still not feeling confident enough to do it. And so, instead of harshly saying no, or lovingly saying yes, Mark let out a small chuckle and passed the large bag, which only really contained a toothpaste packet, to Donghyuck.

They didn't have to hide their relationship with a fake summer fight, because after everything they did, they were still soulmates.


End file.
